Bad Day
by avents04
Summary: Felicity was having a good day but suddenly found herself on a plane to Russia in search of a scientist who can be the solution to the Mirakuru serum
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize ****for the mistakes.**** I'm ****looking for a ****Beta****. ****English ****is ****not my ****first language****. I don't own anything, just the dream that inspired me for write this story. H****ope you enjoy****.**

* * *

From: felicitysmoak

Wedn,14h32

To: kworker_08

Subject: ADN Combination

Mr. Kornikov

Sorry send you one more Email. I'm very excited about the answers you sent me but I would also like to learn more about the ADN combination study that you published last month. Can I get in touch with you personally in order to be able to take some questions?

Best regards,

Felicity Smoak

* * *

From: felicitysmoak

Sat, 11h09

To: kworker_08

Subject: Urgent – ADN Combination

I'm starting to worry, so please respond to my e-mails. I really need an answer from you. The matter is urgent.

Best regards,

Felicity Smoak

* * *

Sat, 11h10

To: felicitysmoak

Subject: Email delivery failed

The following address (es) did not receive the message:

kworker_08

The mail box is full

**Chapter 1**

_It was a bad day, a very bad day_, Felicity thought. The day had begun well, she woke up early, when she left the bath, her hair had cooperated and had not crimped and she was wearing her favorite pair of shoes which made her earn some good looks when she entered in the Queen Consolidation. Isabel Rochev's secretary informed her that she had traveled to China, for a meeting with some investors. When Felicity sat on her desk, Diggle and Oliver were talking in Oliver's office and she could see through the glass their wrinkled faces, which meant that something was bothering them.

'Felicity, did you get any response from Mr. Kornikov?' Oliver asked while he positioned in front of her.

'No. I haven't heard from him since Friday. On Saturday I sent him an email but he didn't answer me. I don't know what happened'. Yuri Kornikov was a Russian scientist who had conducted a study on ADN combination that was linked directly to the Mirakuru serum. Slade had threatened the Oliver's family and the team was trying to find a way to neutralize him. Felicity did not like the word 'kill'.

'Oliver, maybe you should talk to your contacts. Maybe they can know what happened to Mr. Kornikov. We need him to find out more about the serum'. Diggle was relaxed but Felicity saw the concern in his voice.

After several clashes with Slade, the team realized that he was very strong and despite them having Roy, he still couldn't control his anger and he was being worse since Oliver forced him to finish with Thea.

Oliver didn't want to admit but Slade was stronger than him and the army that Slade had built was even more difficult to defeat.

'Tonight I'm meeting with my contact. I didn't want to, but this is our last hope. Tonight I won't be needing you two. Be careful Diggle, we don't know what Slade is up to. Felicity maybe it's better if you stay in your house'.

'Why Digg can go out and I can't?' It was at this time that Felicity realized that was a bad day. 'Just because he can fight against three men? I will tell you what I told John, if Slade want to kill me there's nowhere where I can hide'.

'Felicity' Oliver liked intimidate her, saying her name like that. With that intensity.

'Oliver' Felicity got up and stood up against her boss. She wasn't afraid of him, unlike what he probably thought. 'Today is the only day I have a night off since I started working for you. So, today I'm going out with my friends'.

'No you're not' he barked,

Felicity stood there staring at him in shock. Something wasn't right. But he had no right to dictate what she could or couldn't do.

'You have no right to talk to me like that' she told him as she raised and collected her coat and bag. 'I'm old enough to know what I can and can't do'. She was worried, for a moment it seemed as if he knew something that didn't want to say.

In a second he was in front of her to block her path to the exit door 'Tonight you're going to stay at home' he ordered it.

'I'm sorry, what did you say?' the concern was replaced with anger on a scale so high that she almost screamed. Her heart threatened to leave the chest when she said 'I'm not a lady that needs to be saved. What's wrong with you, Oliver Queen?'.

'There's nothing wrong with me' he growled 'We are at war. I don't want to be worried about you while I meet with the Russians'.

'Then don't be', she yelled at him while tried to push him.

'At least meet with your girlfriends in the Verdant where Sara can look after you' Oliver's neck veins were visible while he fought for control.

She was seething with anger. 'I will go to the Verdant if my friends wanted. Take Sara with you. Probably you'll need your girlfriend more than I will'. Felicity turned and walked away.

'Oliver' Digg shouted.

Felicity took advantage of the distraction of Digg and passed alongside Oliver entering on the elevator.

Digg grabbed Oliver's arm when he tried to follow Felicity. 'What's the matter with you? Why have you spoken to her like that?'.

'This is not about me. You and Felicity are in danger. Why can't she see that? You should be on my side', he said.

'Hey man, I've learned that when Felicity wants to do something, nobody can stop her. Nor I. neither do you. It's not shouting orders that you will be able to convince her'. Digg turned 'Don't worry I'll keep an eye on her. Take Sara with you'.

While Felicity was in the elevator she felt bad for putting Sarah in the fray, after all, she liked her. Since Sara had arrived the team was more balanced, before was too much testosterone. Sarah kept everything pretty much to herself, but Felicity knew that as Oliver, Sara had been through a lot and it wasn't easy to trust people.

~o~

'Mommy issues. Needy. Macho man'.

Every man who passed by the table had a problem in Jessica's eyes. She was the _queen_ of first impressions. Felicity believed that her secret was looking at the negative side and normally she would be right when the subject were men's. The girls at the table - two co-workers of the IT department and Jessica a friend who shared room with Felicity at MIT - had decided to go to the Verdant, Felicity had been the only one to vote against. But now that there were there, Felicity was happy, partially due to tequilas with lemon that her and her friends had been drinking.

Her best friend Jessica murmured in her ear. 'You should choose one'.

Felicity looked confused 'What?'.

'A man, of course. When was the last time you introduced me a boyfriend?'. Jessica squinted. 'Or would you already have someone in sight and didn't tell me?'.

'I? I don't have anyone on my 'sight' as you say. But that was a low blow, Jess' she said laughing.

'Ok, then, let's go girls ... lick, swallow and suck when I count to three' for two seconds the three women were momentary shocked.

Another round of tequila arrived sent by a trio of men - lawyers, judging by the suits - sitting a few tables away.

'Tequila, not the boys!' they all laughed.

Like her, Jessica had not filter between brain and mouth, and that was one of the reasons they have been great roommates. Other than that, they were completely different.

After years wasted without ever completing any course, Jess finally had put the tips of the toes in the principal materials of her choice - informatics.

Katy a colleague, who used to have lunch with Felicity when she worked in the IT Department, chose this happy moment to remind her of Oliver. 'Felicity, this is our boss bar, you as his secretary should know if he is going to appear here today'. She turned to Jessica and told her 'You know our boss? Our Greek god boss?'. At that time Felicity confirmed the suspicion that Molly was completely drunk, because Molly sober was shy and would never be able to say these things.

'Your boss, huh?' she was now fully focused on Felicity.

'Jess, please not you, please!. It's enough that everyone who works with me thinks I'm having an affair with the boss'. When Felicity looked away from Jessica, she saw Roy and Digg along the bar, she knew they were there and felt the look of them once in a while.

Luckily Molly decided that moment to challenge Jessica. 'Tell us your first impressions of those guys, Jess' she pointed to a random point.

'Too easy'. Jessica said, having previously examined the trio. The first guy was checking constantly the girls dancing while his leg moved. The second was in a state already past and his own friends rolled their eyes at his drunkenness. The third had the hair and the perfect clothes, and occasionally checked the appearance in the mirror behind the bar.

'From left to right, then?' Jessica asked. 'Army, habitual drunk — how should I say? — the third is not well endowed. The last one will be my conquest tonight'.

Felicity thought as usual, Jess would choose an achievement and take him home.

'Of course you already chose your victim, poor thing' all girls at the table laughed when Felicity said this. Everyone knew Jessica.

When the laughter died, Jessica said. 'I changed my prey' with a nod towards the door.

'Of course you changed ... '. Felicity let out a exhale of boredom ' Who is now the poor victim?' she looked out the door and saw Oliver Queen. He probably came out of the meeting with the Russians, and had already changed, showing their usual clothes - a jacket and black shirt custom-made, dark gray slacks, shoes and black leather belt - instead of his Arrow costume.

When he approached the bar and ordered a drink, Felicity saw Sara, she was with her usual clothes. Both looked at her.

'Wow, who's that?', Jessica noticed the couple ahead of us. 'Do you have anything to tell me, my friend?'.

'Oliver Queen and his girlfriend' she felt the alcohol in her head but didn't bother. She could feel her friend looking, but she didn't know what to say. 'And ... I have nothing to say'. He was a bully and a rich playboy, but it was also her friend and she had to go talk to him and know what he had discovered.

Jess pinched her attracting her attention with a convinced smile.

'Go talk to him. What are you waiting for?' In a patronizing tone, she said. 'That's a nice piece. A mixture between fighter and a model of GQ magazine'. Jess couldn't let that pass. 'Probably gets more asses than a toilet seat. But his girlfriend has a killer look'.

Sara cast a look between Oliver and Felicity. Since they had arrived at the place marked for the encounter with the Russians that she noticed that Oliver was worried about something and when she asked him what was wrong, he closed it and only ordered her to focus on the work they had to do. She had noticed the difference between them since the night that Felicity had been shot for placing in front of her.

When Felicity came close to the bar, he turned completely to her. Up close he was even more threatening and more attractive.

_Say something, Felicity._ She had to lift her head to look at him.

'So, how was the meeting with the Russians? Did you found out what happened to Mr. Kornikov?', Felicity made sure to also look at Sara.

Surprisingly it was Sara who responded, since Oliver was still staring at her with a strange look. 'Kornikov disappeared. Nobody knows where he is. Sara looked at Oliver. 'We need this man. His study has demonstrated that he has the serum Mirakuru and if he recreated it he also knows how to stop it'.

'Sara's right. You two need to go to Russia. I'll call to the airport and tells them to prepare the plane. Tonight, ok?' Felicity was already thinking about the excuse that she had to made it up so she could go home and do their '_secret work_'.

'Tonight', Sara replied. Oliver just nodded his head and called Digg.

Felicity didn't hear the conversation between the two men's and went to the table where her friends were. Complaining about a headache due to the drinks, she leave her friends and left in direction of the car.

She was surprised when she saw Digg beside the car and accepted his ride to her house. During the trip Digg didn't say anything, which was strange. To ease the discomfort, Felicity took the phone out of her jacket's pocket and decided to check the mail and sent the warning to the airport. When Oliver and Sara arrived at the airport, the plane would be waiting for them with everything prepared. Despite the circumstances this trip was going to be good. She needed some time for herself. Oliver was strange and Felicity had the hope that when they return with news about the serum, everything would return to normal. Their _normal_, of course.

'He's just worried about us. You know that, right?' Digg commented before she could open the door and go out into the cold night.

'Uhuh', she said,

'It's his mechanism, be so protective'. He was trying to mitigate Oliver's behavior.

After thanking the ride to Digg, Felicity came into her house and took the jacket on her way to the kitchen. _Mint ice cream, the perfect cure for a hangover,_ she thought.

Before entering in the tub, Felicity sent a message to Sara wishing a good trip and another message to Oliver warning him that the plane would be ready and for him to contact once they arrived, in the end of the message she wished _Bon voyage_ and before she could regret it, pressed the send button.

After she finished the ice cream, Felicity held the hair on the top of head for the bathe. Minutes later when she got into hot water, a wave of disappointment for having drunk too much rocked her.

When she woke up, the water was almost cold and the shock of being sleeping in the bath caused her to jump out of the bathtub wrapping herself in a fluffy towel.

Upon entering the room, Felicity saw the strangest thing ... by the steam in the air, she thought she saw someone at the door of the room, watching.

She narrowed her eyes ...the figure seemed to be Oliver.

Of course her intoxicated mind was imagining it? Probably the alcohol in her blood was ticking her mind.

Then hit her that he really was standing at the door.

Oliver had invaded her house and was watching her like a psychopath!

She stood up suddenly, sipping the air to scream, but he interrupted 'Cover yourself, Felicity' his voice was hoarse, she furrowed with strength. 'We need to talk'.

'You should be on your way to the airport with Sara'.

'The plan never was to go with Sara' he replied from her closet.

'I'm sorry but I don't understand. How did you get in my house without I heard?'.

'Anyone could enter' mocking sound 'The key was under a rock. For those who wanted to find' he added in a tone reprehensible. 'You and Diggle will come with me to Russia. I need you there to help me. And Diggle has some contacts that might help us. Roy will stay here and get my suit so no one can be suspicious of the sudden disappearance of the Arrow and Sara will stay here to help control Roy'.

Felicity staggered by shock — and by residual tequila. She picked up a pink robe and put it over the towel.

'Hey, why are you in my closet?'

He walked out the door.

'Where's your suitcase?' Oliver asked impatiently.

'Oliver, I can get my own bag. Wait for me in the living room while I dress and prepare myself'. This seemed to calm his condition.

He glanced through her robe, lingering on certain parts.

Looking out of a daze, he headed for the door and turned suddenly, 'I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't want to talk with you like that. I had no right'.

'I kind of understand what you are going through and I appreciate your apology. But please, don't treat me like that anymore. You told me we were partners and that's not the way to treat a partner'.

With this Oliver left and Felicity was alone in the room. She had planned to get out of the shower and lie down in order to cure the hangover that she was starting to feel, but instead was sent to a private plane heading to Russia. _Great!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Felicity woke up with the noise of someone opening the door of her room. Confusion clouded her mind, until she remembered where she was. On the plane, Felicity booked a suite with three rooms in a hotel. A different from what they had the last time they had been in Russia. The other hotel brought bad memories. Memories of Isabel and Oliver together.

'Good morning, sleeping beauty. Meet us at the living room when you can'. Diggle peeked through the door.

Wearing a white dress with a romantic blue floral print, Felicity went into the living room and Diggle ran to her hands the tablet blinking his eye, while Oliver was giving a tip to the waiter that brought breakfast.

Taking a mug, Oliver filled it with coffee and passed it to Felicity's hands. 'Thank you', she whispered.

'Last night I talked to Lyla and she gave me two possible locations for the captivity of Mr. Kornikov'. Diggle said while showing a map with two locations.

'You go to the downtown area' Oliver pointed to the first location marked on the map 'and I'm going to the docks area'. He looked at Felicity 'Call Sara and Roy and warns them to be careful with what Slade. He may be preparing something in my absence'.

'Ok. Go. Bring Kornikov'. Felicity said while picking up the phone on her room, when she returned to the living room, both men were no longer in there.

~o~

_An hour without news is too much time_, Felicity thought. Suddenly the phone rang.

'Digg, what's wrong? I'm trying to get in touch with you and Oliver and none of you answer my calls!', Felicity was frantic 'Did you talk to Oliver?'.

'Felicity, I couldn't talk to Oliver. I have Kornikov with me. Oliver went into a trap. I'll go to the docks warn him'. She could hear the noise of cars, probably Diggle was driving.

'No, take Kornikov to a safe location. I'll warn Oliver'. Felicity ran into the room and took the first coat she saw. 'When I'm with him, I'll call to warn you'.

'No, stay where you are. It's dangerous to go alone'. Diggle argued.

'My life, my choice', Felicity smiled, 'Don't worry. Probably it's only takes me twenty minutes at the maximum'.

'Please be careful. Go and back to the hotel'. Diggle hung up the call.

On leaving the hotel, Felicity took a cab to the docks. When the cabby asked her where she wanted to be, she became aware of the amount of warehouses that existed at the docks, thanking the application that allowed her to see exactly where Oliver was.

Cursing the cold and the misfortune of not having taken a warmer coat, Felicity hid behind a shipping container while she was trying to figure out where exactly was Oliver.

Suddenly, hands grabbed her back and pushed her against the container, Felicity remembered what Diggle and Sarah had taught and turned punching her attacker.

'Felicity', Oliver rubbed his nose. 'What the hell are you doing here?' he whispered dangerously.

'Oliver, this is a trap. Diggle is with Kornikov. We have to get out of here'. She grabbed and pulled him but when they turned to leave, they heard shots and screams in Russian.

In order to escape the gunfire Oliver threw them into the container and closed the door. While giving two steps back, Felicity felt something in her back – boxes - and gave a little cry, falling on the ground 'Au'. There were more shots and when the screams stopped, Felicity heard the noise of belts.

Oliver pulled her up with his back towards the door, and the truth hit her with his response. 'They shut us here'.

She hasn't had time to digest the news 'Turn on the flashlight of your cell phone', Oliver spoke then with ferocity 'We have to get out of here'.

'I always imagined us locked in a place, in platonic circumstances, of course', Felicity spoke unwillingly.

'Fe-li-ci-ty' Oliver grunted. 'Try to call Diggle', he gave her a short order.

Cars screeched, by the erratic driving or maybe the Russians had pressed the brakes and decided to kill them after all. She didn't know, but she was hoping they wouldn´t change their mind.

'I can't get service here' she stated the obvious after several attempts. 'Diggle knows we're here, he will realize that I we need help and he will save us'.

Oliver kept his mouth shut 'He'll realize right?', she repeated, reaching the stupidity.

When he turned around, she could swear that his eyes had gotten darker. 'Why did you come here? Have you no idea of the danger that was coming here? I had to protect you and now we are closed in here. Our only hope is that Diggle discover us. Do you realize the childishness of your action?', he screamed while kicked the door, without success.

Felicity sat on the floor, leaning against the boxes – that by what she had noticed, were empty. 'You're an ungrateful. I tried to call you more than ten times, you left me almost two hours with no news. I came here to warn you and then you blame me for trying to save you. I was very comfortable in my house, until you showed up all caveman and require me to come with you to Russia. You ... you're an ass!' she screamed, but the cold was already starting to affect and the words didn't come out as strong as she wanted.

Oliver knelt in front of her and said 'You piss me off seriously when you're in danger. I can't think straight'.

She'd been in shootings, more times than a person with a normal life. But the cold and the adrenaline were taking effect. She shuddered, not saying a word to Oliver.

He sat down beside her and pulled her to him, hard. 'I'm sorry'.

'This is the second time that you apologize to me for a period of 48 hours. I hope this doesn't become a habit!', she laughed softly.

'Are you cold?' Oliver asked while the corners of his mouth turned up. 'Here, take my coat', he started to take off the coat when she stopped him. 'Felicity, I can stand lower temperatures. Don't worry about me'.

His coat was warm but an hour later the only thing that kept the head of Felicity was Oliver's own body pressing to hers. The cold was about to reach the bone, was unbearable and she couldn't stop chatter. 'Oliver, I'm so cold'.

'I know, but we have to wait a little longer. You have to endure'. Oliver couldn't feel his fingertips but he didn't want to show weakness. 'Let's talk about something to distract us. Did you have news about Barry?', he asked casually despite in intimate he sawing teeth waiting for her answer.

'The doctors think that at any moment he might wake up. I hope to be there so I can see him'. She said between puffing and blowing cold while Oliver rubbed his hands in her arms, trying to warm her.

'Then, when he wakes up you will be moving to Central City?'

'Of course not. I'm committed to you', she paused a few moments replaying in her head what she had just said 'You know what I mean. Let's change the subject? What about you and Sara, how are things between you two?'.

'I don't want to talk about it' Oliver responded harshly.

'Then we can talk about Barry but we can't talk about Sara. I didn't know that this topic was taboo'. He didn't answer.

Twenty minutes later, she couldn't take it and stood up 'I'm freezing. Diggle should have arrived. I wonder if he won't know we're here? I don't want to be found dead in a container with Oliver Queen. That would make everyone believe in rumors'. Felicity walked from one place to another while rubbing her arms.

'Felicity, stop quiet!' Oliver rose.

'I can't', she screamed, 'I need something hot'.

And then he turned her in his arms so fast that her feet were still in the middle of another step. Felicity cursed the words that had come out of her mouth but before she could say anything, his mouth crushed hers, taking her breath away.

Oliver kissed as if he were devouring her. Her arms went around his neck, her legs wrapped in his waist, and she kissed him as if she could erase the memory of all women before her. She heard a rip. Oliver's mouth left a hot trail from the neck to her chest. Felicity arched her back hard enough, knocking her head against the irregular wall where she was supported, casting squeals of necessity.

'Warm enough?', Oliver asked fiercely.

If talking was in her control, she would have agreed immediately. However all the vocal capabilities were being used in gasp and the feel of his mouth on her breast. With trembling hands, Felicity came to his belt, opening it.

Her cry was muffled with his mouth when suddenly she felt him inside her. She clung to him, digging her nails into his back with the increasing need, and her mouth closed on his neck to muffle the screams. He moaned in her skin, the free hand tangled in her hair as he moved faster, deeper. There was no gentleness in him, but she didn't want any, elated with the unbridled passion between them.

Spasms began to shake from the inside out, as her body convulsed. Oliver moaned almost inaudibly above the sound of her heart. And the next moment, she felt the moisture of his liberty within it.

It took a few minutes until she could talk 'The wall is crippling my back'.

Felicity was still panting and Oliver pulled them away, looking at the wall and then to her 'I don't know what to say'.

'Don't apologize, please'. Felicity was still with her legs on his waist but at that moment she slid to the ground. When she looked she saw that the dress was ruined and pulled on her coat that was thrown on the floor.

'Cold?' Oliver asked.

'I never felt hotter', she laughed but the smile died then. _Why I never say the right thing?_

And then all they had done fell on her. 'Oh my god, Oliver! Sara! Oh my god ...', Felicity panicked 'Don't tell her, Oliver'.

''Don't tell? You deserve that I tell her what happened' he whispered while closing his pants and passed her his jacket.

She smiled, and could have been by guilt, but she has never felt so sad. 'It's Okay, Oliver. I'm not demanding anything. You don't need worry'.

At that moment the door of the container was opened. 'It's all right here?'Diggle asked.

Felicity internally thanked all angels because Digg opened the door at that moment and not minutes before. Oliver had the insight to buttoning his pants and if she closed the coat no one would notice the torn dress.

'Digg what took you so long?' Oliver almost screamed.

'I've been busy'. Diggle pointed at a man lying on the ground. 'I found this here. Probably was here to warn Slade the moment you get out of here'.

Oliver marched up to the man who at that time had risen to stagger. When the man looked at Oliver's face, his expression showed fear.

Oliver knocked him to the ground and knelt in front of him. After a severe command in Russian, the man stopped fighting and sat still.

'Why did they shut us there?' he pointed to the container 'Why didn't they kill us?'.

'Business' the man replied 'I wasn't hired to kill anyone. We were hired to be a distraction'.

'Who hired you?' Oliver didn't break eye contact. 'Felicity, where are you going?'. She had taken advantage of that moment to go to the car. 'Do not go out of my sight!' Oliver said still looking for the man.

'Who contacted you?'

'Isabel Rochev'

One by one, Oliver made questions about Isabel and about the instructions that they had been given. The instructions were clear they had to distract whoever appeared there but the reasons he didn't know.

'Isabel works with Slade' Felicity discovered.

'Kornikov was abducted to make replicas of the serum' Diggle completed the thought 'What would be the interest of Isabel in Mirakuru? She works for Slade. Felicity is right'.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Felicity and Oliver talk about what happened.**


	3. Chapter 3

After tying the man and make a anonymous call to the Russian police, Felicity found herself sitting under a blanket in the back seat of their car. Diggle had turned on the car heater causing a pleasant warmth in her face.

'Felicity, is everything OK? ' Diggle asked.

Not wanting him to be against something, she nodded affirmatively. When Felicity looked into the rearview mirror she saw that Oliver was seriously looking at her. She couldn't understand what he was thinking. But the look in his eyes made her face burn of heat.

Diggle stayed quiet during the rest of the way and left her and Oliver at the door of the hotel saying that he would be with them but first he needed to go park the car. Oliver took Felicity's arm when she fumbled while trying to hold the blanket against the chest while leaving the car. 'Do you want my coat?' His touch was like a flame and she unconsciously moved away from him, not repairing the look hurt that he launched. 'Oh, no! I don't want to touch that coat anymore…Not that it doesn't smell right, or isn't hot or soft ... it's a beautiful soft coat, it's just ...' she tried to explain.

'I understand, Felicity. I'm sorry if it makes you feel that way'.

At that time the hotel was empty which facilitated the discrete input in the elevator. 'Felicity, can we talk about what happened? '.

'Not now'. She got off the elevator and waited for him to open the door of the suite since her hands were shaking.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…' he didn't finish the sentence.

'I know you didn't want to but now I don't want to talk about it, okay? Now what we both need is a hot bath and a few hours of sleep. Tomorrow we need to worry about Isabel and Slade'. She said before entering in the room and closing the door gently.

~o~

'We are doing this because it's really necessary', Felicity stated when she sat in the office with her computer.

When Diggle arrived at the suite, Oliver had disappeared to his room as well as Felicity. Diggle didn't know what had happened but knew something had happened. The next day, Felicity got up early and found Diggle in the living room. From what she had seen, he hadn't slept much. Oliver still had not appeared so far and silently she thanked for that.

'Mmmm' was Diggle's response.

Felicity squinted. 'That's not the point'.

Felicity released him a smile. 'Spare me the comments, buddy. I decided to follow this path because I have good reason to believe that Isabel has more hidden things than we think. I'm just watching her every move from here because I don't want to risk her staying one step ahead of our investigation'.

Diggle leaned back and nodded soberly. 'Very well, if you calm down your admirable conscience, why don't you wait a little while I get some coffee?'.

'I really hate when you make fun of me'.

'Even with reason?'

'Especially in this case'. Felicity noted Diggle leaving and close the suite's door.

'We're dealing with a group without any kind of consciousness, which seems to have strong financial resources and excellent technical capabilities'. Felicity spoke loudly, thinking that she was alone. 'Am I the only one who's willing to resort to anything in this case? Money, resources and criminal capabilities?'

'Following this line of reasoning, I made some progress'. Oliver was next to her, without her noticing, he had left the room and heard the whole conversation she had with her own.

'Damm Oliver! Has anyone ever told you that you shouldn't scare people?' Felicity placed a hand to her chest 'You found something?' She was on full alert. 'Why the hell didn't you tell me?'.

'You needed a few hours of sleep' reminded him he. 'I needed you to one hundred percent'.

'This is a priority' she started saying but then shook her head to stop. No point in complaining. 'What have you got?'.

'You could say nothing'.

'But you just told me you found something'.

'I said I made progress and these progress are nothing. She's nothing. Isabel Rochev does not exist'.

'Of course she exist. You've touched her… intimately, I might add. You know she exists'. Frustration and anger twinkled around her. 'The name appears on computer, storage companies, science, manufacturers'.

'Only exists in computer records' he told her 'You can say that Isabel Rochev is a virtual person. But actually she's nobody. Even her parents aren't real. It's a front, Felicity'.

'How did you found this?' she asked.

'Last night when we arrived, I called Sara and I asked her to talk to her contacts'. _Sara!_ Felicity remembered the girl that since recent times she considered a friend.

'I didn't tell Sara about us'. Oliver added, before she could say anything. 'Now we can talk about what happened last night?'. He continued. 'I don't want to lose you... the team can't lose you, you're needed!'.

'No one's going to lose me! I'm not going anywhere'. Felicity replied. She wasn't going to leave the team, at least not now when she was needed. When they defeat Slade, then yes, she would leave. Waking up knowing that Oliver was with Sara was one thing, but to see them together was another. 'Can we forget everything that happened?'.

'Felicity', he said in that voice that she loved. 'First we hit some things. I want to apologize for my behavior. You were tired, scared and cold and I took advantage of you'.

'What?' she didn't believe what she was hearing. 'This is the biggest nonsense I have ever heard. At worst I took advantage of you and your body and your warmth ... and I'm going to shut up already in 3, 2, 1'. Felicity's face was burning with shame.

Diggle chose that moment to open the door and enter with Ivan Kornikov, the scientist who he had helped escape from the Slade's men the night before. Felicity mentally thanked Diggle and took note to compensate him with a Big Belly burger once the gets home.

'Hi, my name is Oliver Queen'. Oliver introduced himself to the man, extending the hand as a greeting. 'This is my partner Felicity Smoak'. Oliver pointed vaguely to her. 'And this is John Diggle but probably you already know it. I wonder if he spoke to you about our interest in your research?' Oliver asked while staring at the two men in front of him.

Ivan Kornikov was a man who had a regular face with a reddish brown hair sprinkled with fine silver wires. He had a rust-colored stain on his shirt rumpled and a small cut on his chin. He smelled like cigar and Soap. The strange combination made Felicity remember her own father, the smell of cigar that he kept in his office. This before he left home without any reason.

Despite the pain in the memory that he gave her, Ivan had one aspect harmless, she thought, as she drank the coffee that Diggle had promised.

'Hello' she introduced herself. 'You spoke to me by email. I got worried when you stop answer me'.

Sitting on the couch, Ivan looked at the three people who were in front of him. 'Then you are part of some rescue squad? What kind of people are you? Making a trip to Russia to save a mere University scientist?'.

'As I explained in the emails, we need to know more about your research', Felicity tried to explain but was interrupted by Oliver.

'Your search is based on a kind of serum. Where did you get the Mirakuru serum?'. He asked him.

'I don't know that name. Last year a student of my University brought me a sample of a serum. He disappeared before I could tell him what I had discovered about the sample'.

'And you found what?' Diggle intervened.

'The modification of DNA that the serum causes is internally, i.e. the reversal process can cause more damage than the actual serum. In my study, I was able to demonstrate this, but last month when I got back from my lunch, I found on my University desk a paper with a formula. When I analyzed this formula, I conclude that is possible to change the serum in order to create a reversal without much damage'.

'And where is this modified serum?'.

'I need to create it'. The suspicious looks of three people made Ivan continued. 'I don't think I explained myself well ... reversal serum is unique to each individual. I need a blood sample to be able to create the serum'.

'Oliver, how the hell are we going to get a blood sample from Slade?'. Diggle asked.

~o~

'I don't like this plan', Felicity exclaimed while sticking her hands in the hair. They were on the plane back to Starling City. Ivan Kornikov was sleeping a few seats behind, sleeping, while Felicity, Oliver and Diggle talked.

'Why? This was your idea!' Oliver told them.

'I was just kidding! It was a stupid idea! I do not know! Like the time I decided to dye my hair pink and bought the ink to paint at home, it fell almost half of my hair. Not that I'm comparing my hair to your life ... you understand!'. She was angry for him to consider that idea.

'Ivan will take a little blood before injecting me with the serum. It's the only way to get Slade's blood. When we have his blood, Ivan can create reverse serum and injects us'. Oliver was resolute in the plan.

'We're a team, Oliver! Why don't you hear us when we say that this is not a good plan?' Felicity almost screamed.

'Because that's the only way. Can't you see that once he have opportunity, Slade is going to kill us all? I am not going to be able to protect you. Can't you see that?'. He exploded. His face was inches from hers and she could feel his breath. For seconds they both stayed in that position without moving a muscle, looking into each other's eyes. Felicity felt the heat radiate from his body.

Diggle cleared his throat. 'And what about Roy? Maybe with a good plan, you, me, Sara and Roy could take a blood sample from Slade'. Diggle also didn't agree with the plan, but he knew that while they didn't have a better plan, Oliver would follow what he thought it was the best.

'Diggle, you saw what happened the last time Slade fought with us! Anger and thirst for revenge made him almost unstoppable. I don't want to but I think this is the only solution'.

'But what if you turn like him?' Felicity asked. 'You saw how Roy was when he was injected with the serum. We may not be able to control you, and then?'.

'I'm going to control myself, you don't need to worry. It will be for a short time. It won't be a problem. Just repressing and controlling it', he tried to ensure.

'Yes, because just seconds ago your blast clearly showed that you can control yourself!' she remembered another time when both didn't manage to control themselves and her face burned with shame.

'Hey', Diggle said 'Calm down, you two'.

'You're so stubborn!' Felicity turned her back and sat in a seat far away from Oliver. 'I really don't like this plan'. She said between her teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

'Tonight' Oliver reported it without preambles.

When they arrived to Starling City, Diggle and Oliver took Kornikov to a hotel, using a fake ID that Felicity had managed to get on her tablet while they were still on the plane.

Diggle, using his driver/bodyguard identity was driving the car, while Oliver was in the back with her. More than once Oliver's phone rang but he never answered and Felicity could see in the caller ID Sara's name.

When they reached Felicity's house, Oliver insisted on accompanying her to the door and Diggle has remained silent during the brief exchange of words they had before leaving the car.

And there was Felicity looking at her boss while he said the time that would change his life, injecting himself with the serum that could kill or turn him into a human being without the emotions controlled.

'I still don't like this idea, Oliver'. Felicity was keen to repeat, while she opened the door.

'I know, but it's our best option'. He looked around as if some threat could appear out of nowhere. 'Enjoy the morning and rest. Tonight we're going to need to be at our best '.

'Okay'. It was the only answer she managed to give.

His cell phone rang again. 'Maybe you should answer. Might be important'.

'Don't worry ', he left the phone ring. 'I mean it, Felicity. You need rest. I noticed that you didn't sleep on the plane'. Felicity could have sworn that Oliver's face was redder. 'And you're pale. There's nothing you can do now, so don't worry, please'.

'All right. All right. I promise to rest'. She has granted.

'So ... you want me to go away.'

She looked up at him. 'I didn't say that, but if you want me to rest...'

He took a step towards her, deliberately, coming near.

She didn't say anything, but her eyes said everything. Confusion, a slight irritation that always made him smile, and then her eyes darkened, a glimmer of hope that she tried to hide before they move.

But he had seen, and that made him stop.

He took a deep breath. 'Hey, I can get the hint.' He grabbed his jacket.

'Thank you for accompanying me to the door' she said, as she walked him to the door.

'See you tonight.'

'Of course', She held the door and gave a stiff smile. 'Bye, Oliver'.

'Rest, Felicity' before she could close the door in his face, he gave a brief and gentle kiss on her forehead, causing her to drop a small exclamation of surprise.

He turned and walked away and she closed the door.

~o~

Felicity fell on the bed like a stone. She didn't realize how much rest she needed.

She jumped when the phone rang on her bedside table. She had slept for four hours and had been like if she only had been lying for five minutes. Looking at the screen, Felicity relaxed when Jessica's name appeared on the display.

'Hey, Jess.'

'Hey, you! How's work? What happen to you? I don't know anything about you since two days ago!'

'Good. Always crazy and busy. Sorry for not giving news. And how are you?'

'I'm doing fine. This new work is intense and my legs are killing me, but I'm excited'.

'I can't wait to go to your new office.'

'I called to tell you that I have a pause of a few hours. You can take a little time for lunch with me?'.

She hadn't seen Jessica since that night at the bar, too. The problem with having a secret job was that she was moving away more and more from everyone. She hadn't eaten yet and her stomach was starting to show signs. 'I'd Love To.'

'Great'.

They made plans to meet in a bistro not far from the area. She took a quick shower and then left the house. Jessica was waiting outside the restaurant.

'It's cold out here,' Felicity said, while passing the arm by Jessica and entered inside.

'I'm still hot from running into here. The fresh air made me feel good.'

It had been some time after the normal run from lunch, so the place wasn't crowded. They sat on the right, and Felicity asked for an iced tea and a tuna salad.

'I want every detail about your new job'.

Jessica took a deep breath and took off her coat. 'Great, but my boss is a bastard. He has made us work until the wee hours and with little rest. I love so much as hate. I'm learning a lot, but, oh, my God, I'm so sore at night that all I want to do is go home, get my body in a warm bath, then fall on my bed and pass out'.

'But it's good, right?' Felicity asked when the waiter brought the drinks.

'Yes, I'm learning which is really good for me. I am very lucky to be with this company. Do you know how much I literally screamed like a fucking girl when I did that?'

Felicity laughed. 'I know. You have worked so hard to work for that corporation.'

'I know. So no matter how much I complain about how hard they are making me work, it's just the best job. You have to go see my office. It's huge'.

'I promise that one day I will appear in your office'.

Jessica grabbed her wrist. "I know you will. And I love you for that, considering how full of work you're now'.

Felicity laughed. 'Well, my madness is emerging, but I always have time for you'.

The waiter brought the food and Jessica attacked in her salad so eagerly as Felicity did.

Jessica paused to take a sip of tea, then looked at her friend. 'What about your _Greek god_ boss? What's going on with you two?'

'Nothing is happening' Felicity hastened to respond.

'Don't say nothing, Felicity Megan Smoak. I know you better than anyone's ever going to know. I could feel your energy a mile away'.

She put a piece of salad is her mouth and shook her head. 'It's complicated. How about that hot guy you met? How did that go?'

Jessica smiled. 'That was very good. And very hot. But like you, I don't have much time for hot men in my life, and he has several meetings out of town. But he has sent some messages'.

'That sounds fun.'

'It has been. And that relieves some of that excess tension. He is a great guy.'

Felicity studied her friend. 'You like him.' She smiled.

Jessica shrugged. 'He's good in bed, and I might want to do it again.'

'You strive to make it look like he doesn't matter.'

'Please. We only had one night. And you are avoiding the subject of you and your boss. How was it after you left?'

'I really don't want to talk about Oliver.'

Jessica's eyes snapped open. 'Ohhh, so you slept with him. You really needed to be with someone. '

'Jess!' Felicity almost screamed. 'Don't scream'.

'Anything since then?' Stella just looked at her.

'Please, let's forget the lack of my love life'.

'He told his girlfriend?'

'It meant nothing'.

'Why? It's the right thing to do.'

Jessica took another bite at the dessert which had arrived, studying Felicity. 'You told him not to tell!'

Felicity laughed. 'You really know me'.

'You're still going to hurt. I know you, Felicity. Trust me, this isn't going to work. Trying to forget what happened never works.'

Sometimes, her best friend annoyed her immensely. 'It meant nothing, and it's forgotten.'

'How do you think you will forget something, when you work with him every day. You're an EA! You're with him almost twelve hours per day'.

She laid the head in her hands. 'You drive me crazy, Jessica.'

'It's a particular talent that I own'.

Jessica leaned back and took a sip of tea. 'And how do you feel about this?'.

Felicity let out a sigh. 'Jess, spend a lunch hour with you is a lot like talking to a therapist.'

'So you have feelings for him…' Jessica said, with a victorious smile.

'You're a giant pain in the ass'.

'That's what serves best friends'.

~o~

Shit. Shit. Shit. Felicity rubbed her head while she waited for the giant headache between eyes to pass. Meanwhile, she counted the minutes until their boss entered the foundry, in a nutshell, trying to kill himself. She always had a smart mouth despite always speak first and think later, but when trying to get the attention of Oliver, she got him to take his along. She always had a great success to argue with people who passed along her way. But it had been a mistake to try to argue against a hard head like Oliver's.

The frustrating part was that she knew she was right. This was not a good idea, and wouldn't run well.

The worst was that Oliver always thought that he was made of iron, that nothing could hurt him. He had a superhero complex, in his mind he hurt himself, made a bandage and be fine in a few weeks. _Stupid._

She should have called Sara once they reached Starling City, she could try to convince him. But it now no longer mattered because Oliver was decided.

Felicity lifted her head when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and saw Oliver accompanied by Sara. Roy was not with them, but she knew that Oliver probably didn't want him there to present what he would go through.

Sara grabbed Oliver's hand and asked him 'Are you sure you want to do this? We can find another solution'.

Oliver squeezed her arm and smiled 'Yes. This is the best solution'.

Although Oliver was facing Sara, Felicity felt his eyes on her and without a word, turned to her computers, pretending to be busy when the only thing she had at that moment was a concern.

She straightened and lifted her chin when she heard Diggle enter with Kornikov. She was determined to take the situation as a professional she was.

'Mr. Queen, please lie down on the table'. Kornikov said. 'I'm going to draw some blood and then we can inject the serum'.

While Kornikov took Oliver's blood, Sara gave him her hand and Felicity despite being close to the gurney, tried to pass unnoticed.

'When I inject you the serum, your body will collapse, you know that?' Kornikov asked.

'Yes, we know the risks. Don't worry'. Oliver assured. 'You can start'.

'When you wake up, and if you wake up. .. all your emotions will intensify. You need to focus on the good emotions and try not to think in bad emotions like anger'. Kornikov advised while Diggle was holding both arms and legs of Oliver. 'Focus on good feelings'. Oliver looked at Felicity and then to Sara. Taking the syringe, he injected Oliver.

Oliver's body started shaking uncontrollably and the machine that was beeping the heartbeat stopped, showing no sign. Diggle grabbed the defibrillator and together with Sara made the machine beeps again and showing Oliver's heartbeat.

See Oliver again going into cardiac arrest caused her to remember the last time they were in that situation, her hands were sweaty and shaking.

An hour has passed and Oliver's heart was beating in a strong rhythm, which had left Felicity more rested. She decided to keep sitting on her chair and she did some research on Isabel. Diggle had gone to take Kornikov to the Corporation's lab and then he would start to make the cure with Oliver's blood.

'Hey' Felicity heard Sara say. When she turned around, she saw that Oliver was with his eyes open, and despite the dried blood that was under his eyes, she's never been so happy to look to the blue of his eyes.

Oliver tried to loosen the restraints that kept him attached to the stretcher. 'Oliver, you need to calm down, please', Sara asked him. 'Look at me, calm down!', she screamed while Oliver broke the moorings and sat down on the stretcher.

'Oliver, please'. Felicity ran up beside Sara and tried to grab him before he got up.

'Felicity?' Oliver whispered.

'Yes, it's me. We need you to calm down. Don't get up'. She helped him sit down again on the stretcher while Sara was looking at both. 'Are you all right?'.

Oliver was holding on Felicity's arms. 'Yes, I'm fine. Are you all right?'.

'Of course I'm right! You were injected with the serum, how can you ask if I'm all right?' In that moment Felicity noticed that Oliver was leaning in her direction and he was clutching her. When she looked at Sara, could see the hurt and so decided to look away.

She took a deep breath. 'Well, I should go. You should rest. I'm glad that you're okay'. She tried to untangle herself from the hands of Oliver who continued to hold her as if she were his salvation.

'Please, don't go. I need you here'. He begged.

Felicity tried to take a step back. 'Sara's going to be here with you. Right, Sara?'

When Felicity was dislodged from Oliver, Sara took her place. While Felicity found her purse and turned off the computers, she felt the gaze of Oliver following her.

'If you need anything, let me know. I'm going home to sleep. Tomorrow morning, I'll see you at Queen Consolidation'. She was out the door like someone who had superpowers, running to her car.

Lying next to Sara in the mattress that they had in the lair, Oliver remained staring at the door where Felicity was out running.

* * *

_**I'm sorry the mistakes, I was in a hurry!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Good story and it's getting more interesting. I know some pple say Felicity won't allow herself to be the other woman, I wonder. She loves Oliver & there's very little she won't do for him, ontop of that he is quite manipulative. She has already put up with all the rumours at QC about sleeping her way to the top so I get the impression that as long as she is making Oliver happy she's not too bothered by other pples opinions. Besides the heart wants what it wants & neither Oliver, Felicity or Sara can control that._

Dear **Guest**, I'm so happy that someone managed to realize exactly what I was thinking when I had the idea for this story. (I'm sorry for copy your review)

**Sorry for the mistakes, still no beta!**

* * *

Felicity pushed the sheets to the bottom of the bed and stood up. The cotton pajama's sleeves slipped to her elbows when she raised her arms above her head doing stretching exercises. It was a little more than eight hours in the morning and she still hadn't even showered. Her friend Jessica always woke up beautiful, hair in the right place and makeup set - Felicity believed that Jess had exchanged her soul or promised her first child to be lucky enough to wake up always arranged – which was not fair. Of course, this meant that every once in a while Felicity would answer the door to receive a package like a rag. But she really didn't care.

She stepped into the shower and thought about what she had to do during the rest of the day. She had a list of names and addresses and their respective relations with Isabel. She believed that she would be able to discover Slade's plans through Isabel, even if she had to study every step of the woman. But while doing that, she had to go to her job on Queen Consolidation and make her role as secretary of the CEO.

After the bath, she spread over the skin with a lotion perfume, put a grey and red dress with a belt at the waist. She held her hair in back of the head in her usual style, and applied a little mask on the eyelashes and red lipstick. She put on her red sandals and put the tablet inside the small leather briefcase.

When she got off the elevator, saw that Diggle and Oliver were already in Oliver's office, which was odd because she was always the first to arrive.

'Oliver, how are you? You feel anything different?', she asked while pushing the glass doors and entered in his office. He released her a strange look and Felicity noticed that he seemed somehow taller and wider, which was odd because she had separated from him few hours ago.

'I'm fine. Don't worry'. Oliver departed the look for the papers he had on top of the secretary. 'I need you to deliver these papers to Isabel, but I don't want you to have any contact with her, so give them to her secretary. We have to minimize the contact with her, now that we know that she is working with Slade'. Oliver handed her the papers. _He probably won't like it when he know that I'm investigating Isabel_, Felicity thought.

Felicity looked at Diggle, but he was strangely looking to Oliver as if they were having a silent conversation. Accepting the papers, she left the office but she could heard Diggle saying, 'What's wrong with you, man?'.

~o~

While waiting for the executive elevator, Felicity received a warning that indicated that some of her research about Isabel had results. While she connected to the computer of the foundry, she heard the sound of the elevator opening. Taking a step forward, Felicity felt a pair of hands grabbing her elbows, securing her in place. When she looked for the owner of those hands, she saw Slade. 'Miss Smoak, be careful, we don't want you getting hurt. Our mutual friend was not going to be happy'.

'Slade' Felicity whispered.

'I apologize for the inconvenience but I need to talk to Mr. Queen'. Felicity heard the sound of elevator starting to close and before she could enter, Slade grabbed her harder. 'I'd like you to come with me', he added 'Please, of course. Lead the way up to our great savior'.

Upon reaching the glass doors separating the offices, Slade squeezed even more Felicity's arm to the point that she bite the inside of the mouth due to pain. She noticed that Oliver was talking with Diggle and that both had not yet noticed their presence.

'Oliver', Felicity said.

She saw the horror in his eyes, as well as the change of posture when he looked at the person who was next to her. Diggle grabbed the gun, but Slade raised his hand stopping him. 'There is no need for guns, Mr. Diggle. I know Mr. Queen has a meeting in 20 minutes. And I didn't come here to kill anybody. It's not time…yet. I just wanted to wish you good luck for your demand'.

'What do you mean?' Oliver asked, while approaching them.

'I know that you have Kornikov, making a cure for the serum that is circulating in my veins, but for that you need more than a rotten scientist who has counted days'.

'We don't know what you're talking about', Diggle began to speak but was interrupted by Slade.

'There's no need to try to fool me, Mr. Diggle. I know everything that you do. Every step you take'.

Felicity remained silent, trying not to show the pain that radiated through her arm. However, Oliver realized because the next thing she felt was his hands pulling her out of Slade's reach. Pushing her to his backs, Oliver and Diggle formed a wall in front of her. Felicity couldn't see Slade but managed to see the expression of his surprise upon realizing the newfound strength of Oliver.

Slade managed to mask the surprise quickly. 'Well, well ... you made the trip here worth every second, because I realized two things'. Slade continued. 'First, someone's been eating all the vegetables at dinner ...' he said with a mocking air. As Felicity had predicted, Slade noticed that Oliver had been injected with the serum. 'And second, thank you for showing me your weakness' Slade smiled in the direction of Felicity. 'Good meeting, kid'. And then he left.

Oliver was clenching his fists and when turned around he pushed the chair that was beside him. When Felicity looked at the wall, saw the mark that Oliver had made. 'Oliver, calm down. You need to calm down, man' Diggle tried to get close to Oliver, but when he saw his eyes devoid of any lack of reality, Diggle stopped. Before he could depart, Oliver pushed him in the same direction as the chair.

'John' Felicity screamed and ran to the direction of their friend, kneeling, helped him straighten up, and hearing a grunt coming from Oliver.

'Are you all right?' she asked Diggle, ignoring Oliver.

'I'm fine, Felicity. But you need to go, it's not safe for you being here' Diggle stood up and held out his hand, helping her to also rise. Felicity could have sworn when Diggle's hand touched her, Oliver had released another grunt.

'This is nonsense' she said as she left Diggle's hand and escalated to Oliver.

'Oliver! You're going to have a meeting in 15 minutes, you have to focus'. Felicity touched him on the arm and Oliver looked at the place where her hand rested on his arm. 'Hey, it's okay! You remember what Kornikov said? Focus on good things ... ', she said to him as he raised the look, until their eyes met.

Without pulling her eyes from Oliver's, Felicity said 'John could you please go get a coffee for Oliver and leave the papers in the Isabel's office? The papers are on the floor next to the elevator?'.

'Felicity, that's not a good idea, if you think I'm going to leave you here alone with him….' Diggle pointed to Oliver. 'He can hurt you, unintentionally'.

This seemed to take Oliver from his stupor because he said 'I would never hurt her'.

'Please, go. He's fine. Just needs a few minutes to compose himself'. She said . He shook his head negatively but finally agreed and left the office.

When she no longer saw Diggle, she turned again to Oliver and said 'Come with me'. She pulled him to the small bathroom of his office and closed the door.

'Oliver, snap it off! Look at me,' she whispered, 'you have to control yourself. You promised me that everything would be fine. Remember? You sacrificed yourself and you can't make everything you've done in vain'.

Felicity turned and wet a towel with water and gave it to him so he could cool down.

'You know I'd never hurt you, right?', he asked. Felicity knew that despite everything, he could control himself. She believed in him.

'You couldn't hurt me'.

'I would never do anything to hurt you'. He repeated and Felicity could feel his breath touching her face and neck. 'You are important to me, to the team, Felicity. I need you'. Oliver approached and felt the scent of Felicity's hair. She was in shock when she felt him so close. 'You always smell so good ... This is making me crazy ... ' He pressed his body against hers.

'You must be having a crisis of adrenaline', as that situation became suddenly so hot? Few minutes ago Felicity was cold. At that moment she felt chills of heat cutting her skin. 'Maybe you should wet your face with the towel, we need to prepare you for the meeting'.

'I'll do it ... Later ...' He released her hands, but his hips kept her pinned against the door.

'How can you think when minutes ago Slade was grabbing you?' Oliver asked while he caressed her neck.

'It's not easy ... ' And it was getting even harder at that moment. 'Especially when you're around ... '

Between nervous and happy, he had a fit of laughter. When raised again her face his eyes had a languid aspect by desire. His hands were moving in the direction of Felicity. 'I said that out loud? When will I learn to shut my mouth! Forget what I said'. She tried to pull away.

'When I'm not near you I can't control myself. When I'm with you I can't control myself. You see my problem?' he whispered while carrying his lips to hers.

Felicity raised her arms, placing kisses on his neck and kissing him with voracity. For several heartbeats desperate he remained perfectly still, linking her by the waist, enjoying that kiss maddening. Then he gave a deep groan and slipped one hand under the hem of her dress playing the delicate skin of the thighs of Felicity. He brought her to his chest and turned to kiss her. So delicate, sweet, involving her in the mist of desire.

The towel that Felicity was holding fell on the floor and she passed her hands over the strong muscles there was in his arms and on his shoulders. He radiated heat, heating her where her breasts were pressed against his chest.

'You're the last woman I should wish', he said amid choppy breaths. 'And the only woman who I can't stop thinking about .What do you have that makes me so crazy?'.

Felicity rubbed herself against the manly body, while he opened the zipper of her dress in her back, pulling it so hard that the straps of her dress fall. This time when he kissed her there was nothing soft or sweet in his kiss. Everything turned into carnal need, satisfying the hunger, with mouths and hungry tongues. And they fed themselves completely in that kiss. She could have stopped him. But she didn't want him to stop. Not now. Not when she wanted more. The upper part of the dress slipped to her waist, and Oliver's hands wrapped her breasts over the strapless bodice.

Suddenly Felicity left her hands down and asked: 'Stop!'.

Oliver raised his head slightly and muttered 'Soon'.

She turned her face and his hands away from her body.

'You know we can't do that'. Felicity kept her gaze on him while she closed the dress behind her back. 'Never again'.

Oliver shook his head and his eyes looked a little wild.

'Since yesterday I'm always rethinking this'.

'There's nothing to rethink'. He was Oliver Queen and she, Felicity Smoak. 'There are several reasons for this – she pointed to both-doesn't work'.

'Right now I can't remember even one'.

'This is due to the serum. You're not yourself. This will pass'. Felicity licked her lips and swallowed hard, her throat was suddenly dry. The sexual tension between them, a pulsating force, hot and almost irresistible. Oliver's neck was red where she scored, and his gaze completely enlightened by the desire ...

Felicity raised her look and sentenced: 'We need to go'. After putting the hair in place and straightening her clothes, she opened the door and went in to the office where was Diggle with a cup of coffee in hand and a somber expression. 'What's happening between you two?'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Still with no beta! (or as I like to say, with some mistakes), still I hope that you like!**

* * *

'Nothing' Felicity's voice trembled. 'There's nothing going on between us. What makes you think there might be something?' she kept babbling 'Of course there is something between us, but not as you're imagine. But I also can't know what you may be thinking…You might not be thinking what I'm thinking' Finally she sighed 'we're just friends, nothing has changed, nothing will change, because we're friends, just friends'.

'Okay, Okay. Whatever you say, Felicity'. Diggle finally said.

When the door opened and Oliver came out, Felicity turned. 'Can I take the rest of the day?'.

'Of course'. Oliver replied.

'So I'm going home. If you need anything, call me'. When she picked the bag, Oliver stopped her.

'Felicity, aren't you forgetting something?' he asked, extending his hand towards her.

'Oh, I forgot. Take it'. She put the pen in his hand, being careful not to touch him. Felicity knew if they touched, she would feel some sort of shock, lately it was always like that. And the last thing she wanted was for Diggle realized that something was going on between her and Oliver. Because there was nothing between them, Oliver's behavior was due to serum, she knew.

'Thank you. You were very brave. I'm glad that Sara thought about this plan'. Oliver said not noticing the shiver that his words caused to Felicity.

* * *

_'I know that you have Kornikov making a cure for the serum that is circulating in my veins, but for that you need more than a rotten scientist who has counted days'._

_'We don't know what you're talking about', Diggle began to speak but was interrupted by Slade. With the hand that was loose, Felicity took of pocket the pen that Caitlin and Cisco have given them. This pen when pressed on the skin removed some blood without the person realizing._

_'There's no need to try to fool me, Mr. Diggle. I know everything that you do. Every step you take'. Taking advantage of the distraction, Felicity pressed quickly the device on the wrist of Slade as she tried to break free._

_Then, in a second, Oliver pulled her and she managed to hide the pen._

* * *

Returning to reality, Felicity heard Digg saying 'Who remembered to ask the pen to Caitlin and Cisco was Felicity' but she interrupted him. 'It doesn't matter, Digg. The important thing is that now Kornikov can make the cure for Slade and finally we can defeat him'.

'I'll talk to Kornikov'. Oliver seemed embarrassed by Diggle's comment and he turned to the exit doors. 'Hopefully in a few days we will have a cure for Slade ... and mine. I don't like what this serum makes me'. He said looking to Felicity. 'I walk you to your car'.

'Hey' Diggle grabbed his arm before he could walk away. 'What the serum is doing to you?'.

'I mean to say, what he can still do to me'.

Felicity began collecting the tablet and her things in the bag but she heard a throat being cleaned, turning she looked at Diggle who was still clutching Oliver's arm but he was looking at her. 'Felicity, maybe you should wear a jacket'.

'Why? It's not that cold' looking at Oliver, she saw that both men were looking at her. 'What? Do I have something on my face?'.

'Your face is great'. Oliver began, but Diggle was who continued. 'But your dress is a little torn in the back. Maybe you should cover it. Probably Slade ripped it when he grabbed you'. Felicity was sure she saw a smile on his face and that made her feel a heat up, she was sure her face couldn't be more red. She took on the jacket that she had always guarded, entering in the executive elevator with Oliver behind.

'I really liked this dress'. She pouted her lips. 'This has to stop'. She said when she made sure that they were alone in the elevator.

'I know'. He replied.

~o~

It had been a week since they had news from Slade. Felicity knew he had a plan prepared for his revenge against Oliver. Now the team was just waiting for a call from Kornikov with the news that the serum was prepared.

Since the episode with the torn dress that Oliver had changed his behavior and now he looked more normal. They continued to talk normally and she had already forgotten some of the embarrassment she felt since they had come from Russia, which had already been a couple of weeks ago.

Along with this normality came the missions. Oliver goes out every night to do patrols and almost every night Felicity stayed in foundry, with their computers helping the team catching the bad guys. This was ruining her health, she realized. She was always tired because when she got home, almost at dawn, slept a few hours and every time she was in the Office, yawned, creating awkward situations. In the last meeting they had with Isabel, Felicity yawned about four times and everyone looked at her, including Oliver. Add to this the fact that she lost her appetite, the situation was disastrous for her.

One night, after a mission, in which Oliver, Sara and Roy reached the foundry earlier, Felicity decided that was enough and that she needed rest. 'I'm done. Sorry guys, but today I need at least eight hours of sleep'.

'You really don't look good' Sarah approached her and placed a hand on her arm. 'Are you sick?'.

Felicity felt the bile rising in her throat. 'I'm fine. Nothing that a few good hours of sleep won't cure'. When Sarah didn't answer, Felicity assured her 'I'm fine. Seriously'.

'See you tomorrow. Good night'.

When she was preparing to start the car, she heard someone knocking gently on the glass and looking to the side she saw Diggle. Smiling, she opened the glass.

'Do you want a ride?' he asked while smiling lightly.

'I'm fine'. She assured him.

'Okay, I'm coming home. Let me at least get behind you in my car, I promise that you won't even know I'm there. I just want to know if you come home safe. You know it's not safe to drive tired?'.

'I know it, maybe because I have warned you and Oliver a million times not to drive tired. Did I told you about my friend Alex? She came from a shift of work and when she saw...'

'A truck crossed in front of her and even today she swears she didn't close her eyes, but you know she loves to sleep. I've heard that story to many times, Felicity'. Diggle laughed every time Felicity complained about the fatigue from work, the story of ''Alex, a danger on the road'' was told.

'Come on then. The sooner I get my pillow better'. Felicity turned on the car and waited until she saw Diggle behind her.

When they arrived at the door of her house, Felicity parked and waved to Digg when his car went through her. When she stopped seeing his car, she grabbed the bag and went into the house.

~o~

Dropping her bag on the couch, Felicity went to the kitchen. She was still unwell so she decided to cook something light and simple. When she walked into the kitchen the smell of food that probably had been heated in a microwave hit her and she was sure that she didn't use the microwaves that morning. The smell along with fear and the certainty that someone else was in the house made her feel another wave of nausea.

Felicity ran into the living room and grabbed the bag looking for the phone, when she pressed the button to call Oliver – he was in the main contacts– saw the door of her room open and the light on.

'Felicity?' Oliver asked.

She spoke very low while lurked into the interior of the living room. 'Oliver, I have someone in my room'.

'Someone in your room?' he seemed confused.

'Yes, someone broke into my house while I was in there!' she raised her voice. 'Now you made me scream. I mean, screaming in a good way, not in a bad way, in the sense that the thief can hear me ... okay I'll shut up now'.

'Fe-li-ci-ty, get out of there, I'm on my way'.

She picked up her bag and left, closing the door carefully so that the thief didn't realize that she was gone. When she got in her car, her hands were shaking and she was unable to control them in order to start the car, so she sat there, leaning her forehead on the steering wheel while she waited for Oliver.

Felicity didn't know how much time passed but she was tired of being the damsel in distress. Someone was in her house, probably stealing her things, things that she liked and that were hers and no one else. She couldn't take it and got out of the car, slowly she came to her door and tried to hear some noise that the thief could be doing. She didn't hear anything so she went around the house until she reach the bedroom window and tried to peek inside.

Nothing. The light was off but she managed to see a shadow on her bed. The thief was lying in her bed! That didn't make any sense, she thought.

Gathering all her courage, she decided to take the house key and enter, it would be like taking a band-aid quickly. When she put the key in the lock, one hand was shut in her mouth not letting loose the scream caught in her throat. Felicity felt someone pulling her body to the side while whispering in her ear. 'Stay quiet, it's me. You're safe'.

'My god, Oliver. Did you want to kill my poor heart?'.

'Were you entering in your house? Are you crazy? Go to the foundry and wait for me there'. Oliver was dressed with the vigilante's outfit and looked even more dangerous than usual.

'Hey! It's my house, my choice! I'll go with you!' Felicity came off rubbing her arms. 'You've got to control that temper. Seriously'. Oliver was holding her against the wall but allowed her loosen up when he noticed that probably was holding too tightly. He stayed some time staring at her, as if he was struggling to take her to a safe place or if let her in with him.

Deciding for the second option, he said. 'Stay behind me. Don't try to be a hero'.

The house was quiet, Felicity closed the door and turned to him 'The thief this lying on my bed'. Oliver looked at her with amusement 'On your bed? Maybe he was tired and decided to get some sleep?'.

'I don't know. My bed is really comfortable, you know? Of course you don't, because you never been there, and you'll never be. It's an expression ...I'm not going to say anything from now on'.

When he entered in the room, the thief turned on the light and Felicity heard a voice she knew very well. 'Hey, I was waiting for you!'. When she looked at the bed she saw that the thief was her friend Jessica.

'What are you doing here?' she screamed. 'You scared me half to death, Jessica!'

'You forgot that I have a copy of your key? I decided to surprise you. A girls night out! What is he doing here?'. She pointed to the vigilante.

'Jess, I thought you were a thief'. She said while getting ahead of Oliver trying to hide as much with her small body.

'And by chance you found the vigilante on the street and asked him to come and help get rid of me? Lucky you ...' Jessica laughed. 'Thank you, Mr. Vigilante but I am no thief'.

'I'm very sorry. This is my friend Jessica. She hasn't learned that entering in people's houses unannounced surpasses all limits'.

'I'm leaving'. He replied hastily. 'No need to apologize. See you tomorrow'. Oliver said so low that only she could hear. Felicity looked away and suddenly Oliver wasn't there.

'We have to talk about limits'. Felicity said Jessica while the bag in her closet. 'You have to let me know when you want to come here. Imagine that I was not alone?'.

'Fells, who are you kidding?' Jessica laughed out loud. 'Your life compared to the nuns is quiet, but maybe I'm wrong since you have the Vigilante as your own service'.

'He was going through my street, it was lucky' both laughed until they needed to stop for breath.

'Let's watch a movie in bed like we did when we were at MIT?' Jessica asked hopeful 'And then you can tell me how I can contact the Vigilante to kick some ass'.

'Of course, you choose the film. You don't really believe that he was passing on the street?'.

An hour later the friends were lying together in bed watching a romantic movie that made Felicity cry since the beginning. 'What's the matter with you? This isn't so sad ... '.

'I don't know. I think this movie is so sad. He left her, can't you see? It's sad!'. Felicity wiped her nose to the pajama sleeve and Jessica spent her a handkerchief.

'Eat some popcorn, maybe this will help you'. Jessica spent her bowl of popcorn but when Felicity smelled the popcorn she lost her appetite.

'I don't want popcorn, the smell is making me sick ' Felicity moved off the bowl. 'Take it away'.

'Who gets sick with the smell of popcorn?' Jessica grabbed hard the bowl 'Jesus, Felicity, you look like a pregnant!'. They looked at one to another and Felicity's face was white while Jessica's became red.

'Oh my God, you're pregnant, aren't you?' she screamed with excitement while jumping on the bed. 'You're pregnant and you didn't tell me anything! Of Course! You're always complaining of tiredness, crying with crappy movies and got sick with the smell of popcorn! What kind of friend are you? You should have told me!'.

'Jess, shut up please! And stop jumping, you're making me dizzy' Felicity shouted back but without any enthusiasm, unlike her friend. 'Of course I'm not pregnant. How can I be pregnant? I'm not. I don't '.

'Oh so you didn't know. Oh dear, you're in denial. Believe me, my biological clock is crazy and he just does it in the presence of a pregnant '. Jess gave her a few pats on the shoulder. 'I'll go to the pharmacy buy some tests, just to be sure'.

Two bottles of water and half an hour later, Felicity found herself with three pregnancy tests in front of her. 'Jess, how do we know if the tests are not broken?'.

'Damn, if I didn't know that you're a natural brunette, I could confuse you with a blonde'.

'You don't need to offend me'. Felicity gave a new test to her friend 'Take a test and we can compare our results'.

'My test will come back negative, but I do if you do another and then it's over, no more tests for today'.

´Okay'. She asked.

'Will you tell your boss?' Jessica asked while they awaited the outcome of tests. 'After all he is the father'.

'I'm not pregnant. There is no child and no father'. When they looked at the results saw a negative test as expected and a positive. 'I'm pregnant'.

'I told you so'.


	7. Chapter 7

Jessica slept in Felicity's bed and when they woke, Jessica told her that she would make an appointment with her gynecologist for that afternoon. She told her that that doctor was the best and that she would help her in the best way. Despite the secrecy of how Jessica would get an appointment so soon, Felicity accepted the help.

Oliver was sitting on his desk analyzing some contracts that had some notes that she had done the day before, while Diggle was sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper. When Felicity pushed the doors separating Oliver's office and the reception where she had her own desk, both men looked at her. 'I need to leave for a few hours. I probably still will see you before you go away to Verdant'.

'Are you alright, Felicity?' Oliver sighed. 'Do you need anything?'.

'Yes, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be okay? I just need a few hours to go to a place. Nothing special ...'.

Diggle dropped the newspaper 'Do you need a ride? I'm not doing anything here, I need something to distract me'.

'No' she said a bit louder than she wanted 'I have my car down there. Thanks anyway, Diggle. You're sweet but I can actually go alone'.

'Felicity, we promise No lies, no secrets. I don't like when you have secrets'. At this time, Oliver had risen, dropping his papers and the pen without ceremony.

'I just need a couple of hours. Is it asking too much?'.

'No, but ...'. He tried to argue but she didn't let him.

'There is no 'but'. I also don't like it when you keep secrets, but you still keep them, right?' she continued even when Oliver tried to speak, she raised a hand to silencing him 'If you really want to know I'm going to a doctor's appointment, nothing special ... and before you think I'm dying or something, I can tell you that is just a check-up'.

Oliver's cell phone rang and Felicity would take the opportunity to leave but Oliver was faster and grabbed her and with the other hand answered the call, looking at the caller ID before answering. 'Thea?'.

'Calm down. What's going on?'. Felicity saw Oliver's neck tendons visible, which indicated that it weren't good news. 'Where is he?'. Now he looked worried. 'Keep calm. I'll find him'.

'What's up, Oliver?' Diggle asked.

'My sister told me that Roy is out of control. We need to find him'. Oliver was still holding Felicity's arm.

'I need my arm if you want me to do some search'. She tried to pull away from his grasp. 'Oliver, hey' Felicity snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, waking up to the reality and making him immediately let go her arm 'Sorry'.

When Felicity came back with the tablet in her hand, Oliver was more controlled. He had done a good job in the last days controlling his anger, but recent events made that that a little more difficult.

'I found a police report. A man with a red hood attacked two policemen, maybe that was Roy. You guys should go investigate. As soon as I'm done, I'll meet you at the foundry'.

~o~

When Felicity came to doctor's office, she was attended by a nurse who referred her to a blood drawn, which was difficult due to her fear of needles. While being chopped, she remembered all those times she herself had already stitched Oliver's and even Diggle's skin. 'Uhhh' she shivered and looked at the posters that were on the wall trying to imagine other better things. Then the nurse asked her to wait in the waiting room. Felicity felt terribly tired and nauseous, though she had already been sick that morning.

Trying to distract, Felicity took in a magazine but her attention was diverted by the arrival of a woman pregnant whose belly was already showing and she imagined herself in that state. Moving her eyes quickly, Felicity concentrated on the magazine she had in her hands, but the woman decided that that moment was suitable for making conversation. 'It's the first?'.

'First?' she was confused about the direction of the conversation.

'First pregnancy?' Felicity shook her head negatively. 'I'm still not sure ...'

'Ohhh ...I could recognize that look anywhere. Maybe because I had it when I came here on my first appointment. Don't worry, everything will be all right'.

When Felicity was going to answer, she heard her name being called, but this time from the medical room.

'Hello, Ms. Smoak. My name is Dr. Michaels. From what I understand it was Jessica who recommended me. I met her some time ago'. Felicity shook hands to the doctor.

'Hi. Yes, Jessica told me that you are the best'.

'So Ms. Smoak, let's see the results of your analysis. However can you tell me what made you think you might be pregnant?'.

'Lately I feel more tired and nauseous. Actually was Jessica that caught my attention about the mood swings, but I already had my period this month'.

'You and your boyfriend are both healthy?'.

'I don't have a boyfriend!'. Felicity almost screamed. 'I'm sorry. I'm a little nervous, I can't be pregnant. I really think the tests I did yesterday are broken or so there's been some mistake'. The doctor glared at her as she had heard that statement before.

'I'm sorry but you're really pregnant' Dr. Michaels was analyzing the blood tests. Felicity went dead. The doctor asked her if she could examine her while questioned her about menstrual cycle. While doing an ultrasound, Dr. Michaels pointed out gleefully that certain unmistakable changes were happening in her body telling her that it was possible to have a light cycle in the early stages of pregnancy, before new hormones begin to act completely. In the meantime the doctor printed an image that showed clearly a baby inside her belly.

Numbed, Felicity left the office and headed home with care, struggling to adapt to the reality that she was pregnant and her boss and vigilant of Starling City was the father of her baby. The warm feeling of love to the new being was soon replaced by less pleasurable feelings. Oliver certainly wouldn't want the baby, they had slept together but it had been a mistake. For the love of God, he had a girlfriend, which she considered her friend. He had Mirakuru running in his veins and had more enemies willing to break him than she had pairs of shoes.

Stopping in front of the Verdant, Felicity took the phone and called Jessica, confessing that had gone to the doctor and that she really was pregnant.

'My God, you told Oliver?'

'I can't, Jess', Felicity couldn't face it ... not knowing that he would find the baby a mistake.

'The sooner you move, the better' her friend advised gently. 'If you do not want to tell him, you have to get away from him. Don't worry about it. You don't need Oliver Queen. You'll be a good mom'.

Felicity landed her hand in a protective way on her still non-existent tummy, and allowed herself to think of how it would be comforting to pay another visit to Barry and get away from Starling City for some time. She wanted his baby. Really wanted this baby, even if she was extremely worried about how could raise a child alone.

When she entered the foundry, saw Roy sedated in the gurney and Diggle watching his vitals. Oliver was working out, probably blaming himself for whatever happened to Roy. Looking down she saw two bags of boxing on the floor and some sticks that Oliver wore to practice, in pieces.

'What happened?'. She asked Diggle, but Oliver jumped off the salmon ladder and spoke. 'Roy couldn't control himself. We had to sedate him'.

'And now?'.

'Now we hope Kornikov to finish the cure for him. I was counting to Roy's help to defeat Slade but I forced him to break up with Thea, he couldn't take it'. Dropping the water bottle to the end of the stairs he shouted. 'It's my fault'.

'Hey, it's not all your fault' Diggle tried to call him to the reason.

'But if I had...'.

'You can't live your life thinking about the 'but'. We make decisions and do things and then we have to live with them'. Sarah appeared.

Felicity felt flooded with shame, because what Sara just said because it applies not only to Oliver but also to her.

'We're going to train and let's hope Kornikov make the cure quickly for Roy. We have to keep him sedated, if he wakes up we might have to apply other measures'. Sarah continued.

'What are you talking about?' Oliver and Felicity asked on same time. She did not agree with some measures that Sarah had applied since she had known her but she never thought she'd get to the extreme in Roy's case.

'Ollie, you know that if he doesn't control it, he can be a danger to us and to the city'.

'I think you're forgetting that I was also injected with the serum. Would you also apply these measures to me?'. He asked Sarah. Felicity looked at Diggle who had the same expression as she.

'No. Of course I won't. You can control yourself'.

'And if I can't? You don't know what I can be feeling every moment of the day, do you? I can be a danger as great as Roy'.


End file.
